Cake Party
by Iykwim
Summary: Amoureux d'un ami à lui, Antoine ne cherche pourtant pas vraiment à lui révéler. Malheureusement, une suite d'événement va le faire se déclarer et Mathieu sera mis au courant d'une manière totalement imprévue.


**Salut le people 8)**

**Me revoici avec un pitit OS entre deux chap' de _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que moi oui_. Contrairement à mon autre OS, celui-ci est basé sur les mêmes personnes mais pas la même histoire ('fin pas la même histoire ça parait logique :P)**

**Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne sortent pas de mon imagination farfelue, ils existent réellement (si, si !). L'histoire vient de moi et le personnage d'Emmeline aussi (pour la petite anecdote, j'avais aucune idée de comment l'appeler alors je suis allée sur un générateur de prénoms Harry Potter xD (c'est ça d'être fan que voulez-vous :3))**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Emmeline et bien sûr, Antoine Daniel était invité. D'ailleurs l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis maintenant un mois et deux semaines l'était aussi. Cet homme ? Un ami à lui qu'il avait connu grâce à Youtube. Il avait une émission appelée «Salut les Geeks», elle avait le même principe que la sienne mais ce n'était pas vraiment le même format. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps mais il ne lui en avait pas fallu tant que ça pour tomber amoureux, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bruns aux yeux clairs.

Il s'était levé ce matin, insouciant et heureux. Enfin c'était vite écrit... Dans quatre heures il devait se rendre chez Emmeline et il avait oublié un léger détail qui pouvait tout de même avoir son importance : le cadeau ! Il était donc midi quand il se réveilla en sursaut criant un merveilleux «Putain merde !» dans toute sa chambre. Ce à quoi une voix venant d'en bas rétorqua «Antoine, ce serait bien d'éviter ce genre d'effusion dés le matin, tu ne crois pas ?!».

Le sus-nommé, après s'être injurié sept voire huit fois consécutives intérieurement répondit un «Désolé m'man» avant de s'habiller à la vitesse d'un dromadaire poursuivit par une fraise des bois volante (ce qui correspond à peu près à un temps d'une demi-minute) et sortit précipitamment dans la rue pour courir vers la première boutique intéressante qu'il trouverait (sauf si c'était un sex shop bien sûr). Il tourna et retourna bien cinq fois tous les magasins habituels avant de trouver un cadeau passable, il lui restait une heure.

Il rentra chez lui au galop (non, il ne s'était pas mis au «poney play») et demanda gentiment à sa mère de lui emballer son présent. Elle sourit en le voyant et accéda à la requête de son fils. Une fois que ce fût fait, il décida de prendre la route. Il arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance pile poil en même temps que Mathieu Sommet, celui qu'il aimait. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement vu qu'ils étaient des braves enfants polis et bien élevés puis rentrèrent chez leur amie qui était totalement surexcitée par sa petite soirée.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine et un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé. Ils discutèrent donc un peu ensemble, rirent, burent, firent des conneries et des sous-entendus qui ne peuvent êtres retranscrits, puis vint enfin l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les retardataires n'ayant pas pris le temps d'emballer les leurs avec un soin infini, ils étaient tout juste présentables et leur papier à l'aspect aléatoire incita Emmeline à les ouvrir en premier. Elle eu donc des Cds, des peluches, des bouquins et un magnifique poster encadré, grandeur nature de la part d'Antoine d'un éléphanteau gris d'Asie, son animal préféré (il ne sera pas relaté la difficulté qu'il avait eue pour faire rentrer cette merde dans sa voiture). Elle les embrassa tous et, pleine d'allégresse, se tourna vers Antoine et Mathieu «Les gars vous devez m'faire mon gâteau !».

En effet, ces deux crétinous avaient perdu un pari et ceci en était le prix. Ils avaient essayé de partir discrètement en faisant la marche du pigeon méfiant mais visiblement, ça avait raté. Ils se regardèrent et, vaincus, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Emmeline leur montra la place de tout le matériel puis repartit dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte étant restée grande ouverte, les deux collègues entendaient très bien les différents invités -qui les avaient déjà bien vannés jusque là- émettre des bruits et des remarques déplacées à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient seuls tous les deux, jouant du fait que ceux-ci les écoutaient.

Antoine était aussi rouge que la fraise (non elle, elle n'était pas volante) qu'il avait dans la main et en regardant Mathieu en coin, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était de la même couleur que son ketchup... attendez.. quoi ? «Mathieu... Me dis pas que tu veux en mettre dedans quand même ?!». Son ami devint alors encore plus cramoisi «Ben j'sais pas... J'suis une vraie quiche moi en gâteau». Antoine le regarda en mode 't'es sérieux mec', lui retira le ketchup des mains -qu'il effleura accidentellement de manière sensuelle au passage- et le remit dans le frigo.

Pendant ce temps, les invités qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour diffamer à leur sujet, avaient gonflé des capotes trouvées on ne sais où et essayaient d'envahir la cuisine avec. Mathieu, à bout de nerfs, ferma la porte et la bloqua à l'aide d'une chaise. «Commencent sérieusement à me faire iech des bouteilles en plastiques cent pour cent recyclées eux !». Il retourna ensuite à la contemplation de son saladier vide.

Antoine, qui avait suivi des yeux son petit manège, lui demanda «ça te gène tant que ça ce qu'ils disent ?», ce à quoi son acolyte répliqua «Comme si ça t'énervait pas ! On s'aime pas que je sache ?!». Mathieu avait rompu le contact visuel à la fin de sa phrase mais Antoine, ne sachant pas pourquoi, vint se planter devant lui jusqu'à le coincer contre un plan de travail pour qu'il le regarde. Ils étaient prés mais pas assez pour se toucher. «Depuis quand faut qu'on s'aime vraiment pour rire à ce genre de conneries ?». Mathieu le regarda à nouveau embarrassé et apparemment étonné que son ami réagisse de cette façon «J'sais pas mais tu trouves pas ça chiant au bout d'un moment qu'ils disent tout le temps qu'on s'aime ?».

Antoine se colla alors à lui «non, parce que pour moi... c'est vrai !». Sur cette déclaration qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un Bisounours, Antoine s'empara des lèvres de son vis à vis qui se laissa faire et qui même, enserra la taille du plus grand. Le baiser se fit langoureux et plus fougueux mais s'interrompit quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'ils entendirent la musique «je mettrais mon _béret_, dans un yaourt». Se demandant ce que ça venait foutre là, les deux collègues se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

Pas si cons qu'ils en avaient l'air, les invités étaient partis dehors afin de regarder par la fenêtre ce que faisait les deux Youtubers. Ces derniers purent alors apercevoir une petite dizaine de visages collés contre la vitre -ce qui leur donnait une belle tête de poulpe soit dit en passant- qui les regardaient avec des airs de pedobears accomplis et qui pour certains, applaudissaient la performance.

Finalement, pour éviter les blagues bien lourdes qui allaient sans aucun doute fuser, ils profitèrent du fait que tout le monde soit dehors pour courir, sortir de la maison et entrer dans la voiture de Mathieu tel un parfait remake de James Bond. Le plus petit démarra, à peine attaché (la sécurité avant tout) et se rendit chez lui, les autres courant après le véhicule. Tant pis pour la voiture d'Antoine ! Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent tout guillerets vers l'appartement du plus vieux. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau plusieurs fois, Antoine avoua son amour à son ami, lequel fit écho à ses paroles et tellement c'était beau, ils partirent jouer au monopoly (non ce n'est pas une métaphore, bande de pervers).

Ainsi s'acheva leur première soirée en tant que couple et ils en étaient très heureux.

FIN

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée si il y a des fautes. Bisous bisous :D**


End file.
